tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Customization (Slasher)
In Slasher , you have two roles: the killer or the victim. Both of these characters can be customized, and up to 8 variations of each can be saved. Killer Customization: Both Genders *Skins: Your character's skin type. Does not affect gameplay. **Normal: Average skin type. **Hairy: Average skin, but hairier. **Beat Up: Covered in scrapes, bruises, and bandages. **Strongman: Adds muscle to your structure. **Burnt: Completely covered in 3rd Degree burns. **Elderly: Wrinkly and frail looking. **Undead: Appears discolored and slightly rotted. **Punk: Arms covered in tattoos, has several piercings. **Overweight: Adds body weight to your structure. *Stance: How your character emotes, walks, and moves. Does not affect gameplay. **Jackson **Cultist **Silent But Deadly **Tragic Killer **Completely Insane *Hair: **Male: ***Jackson ***Bald ***Buzzed ***Short Messy ***Medium Messy ***Long Messy ***Frizzy ***Spikey ***Neat Short ***Mullett ***Skullett ***Neat Medium ***Neat Long ***Balding 1 ***Balding 2 ***Balding 3 ***Preppy ***Beibs ***Frizzy ***Afro ***Slicked Back Short ***Slicked Back Medium ***Slicked Back Long ***Parted Short ***Parted Medium ***Parted Long ***Casual ***Mohwak 1 ***Mohawk 2 ***Fauxhawk ***Insane 1 ***Insane 2 ***Combover ***Fighter ***Trainer ***Dreads ***50's Guy **Female ***Elizabeth ***Short Rebellious ***Messy Medium ***Messy Long ***Bob 1 ***Bob 2 ***Pigtails ***Parted Medium ***Parted Long 1 ***Parted Long 2 ***Ponytail 1 ***Ponytail 2 ***Side Ponytail ***Frizzy 1 ***Frizzy 2 ***Frizzy 3 ***Poofy ***Holy Bangs ***Neat ***Govment ***Mom ***Bun ***Stringy ***50's Lady *Masks: **Respirator: A half-face dust mask. **Gas Mask: A standard civillian gas mask. **Old Man Mask: Rubber mask of an old man, similar to Ethal's. **Baseball Hat: Standard, two tone baseball hat. **Stocking Cap: AKA a Beanie, skull cap, etc. **Sunglasses 1: Normal sunglasses. **Sunglasses 2: Aviator sunglasses. **Sunglasses 3: Circular sunglasses. **Fedora: A fedora. **Cowboy Hat: A cowboy hat. **Burlap Sack Mask: A burlap sack with eyeholes cut out. **Motorcycle Helmet: A full-head motorcycle helmet with a visor. **Frank Johnson Mask: A rubber Frank Johnson mask. **Hockey Mask : A 1950s-1960s goaltender mask. **Pig Mask: Rubber, sad-looking pig mask. **Face Bandages: Full-face bandages. Almost mummy-like. **Suture Mask: A rubber demonic mask full of stitches. **Goblin Mask: A rubber mask of an ugly creature. **Reagan Mask: A rubber Ronald Reagan mask. **Bunny Mask: A creepily detailed rabbit mask. **Opera Mask: A mask inspired by phantom of the opera. **Santa Mask: A creepy, happy Santa Claus mask. **Hazmat Mask: A hood worn by Hazmat officers. **Fencing Mask: A protective mask worn by fencers. **Executioner Hood: A hood worn by beheaders in medieval times. **Ski Mask: A rib-knit balaclava with eye and mouth holes. **Horse Mask: A porcelain, creepy horse mask, much like Edison's. **Owl Mask: A huge owl mask covered in feathers. **Demon Possessed: A creepy mask of a many possessed by demons. **Fox Mask: A fox mask with orange fur. **Skull Mask: A rubber Halloween skull mask. **Clown Makeup: Makeup a clown would wear. **Makeup overdose: Face plastered in makeup. Am I pretty yet? **Jolly Chef Mask: A rubber mask of an overly happy, overweight chef. **Lucha Libre Mask: A Mexican wrestler mask. **Surgical Dust Mask: A doctor's face mask, along with a hairnet. **Lunatic Muzzle: A copper muzzle to restrict biting. **Doll Mask: A porcelain mask of a baby doll. **Samurai Warrior Mask: A battle mask worn by Samurai. **Clown Mask: A porcelain clown mask with two leather straps. **Drama Mask: Happy in the front, sad in the back. **Ghost Mask: A ghost Halloween mask. **WWII Pilot Helmet/Goggles: Head gear worn by WWII pilots. **Plague Doctor Mask: A bird-like mask worn by doctors in old Italy. **Abel Tasman Mask: A porcelain mask of Dutch explorer Abel Tasman. **Pantyhose Mask: A mask made of pantyhose that obscures most facial features. **Lupus Mask: Gabe Lupus' mask. Male Clothes *Undershirts: **Mechanic Shirt: A button up shirt with sleeves rolled up. **Hoodie: A thin hooded sweater. No zipper. **T-Shirt: A T-Shirt. **Butcher Clothes: Clothes a butcher would wear. **Coveralls: A work suit that covers most of the body. **Thermal Shirt: A long sleeve shirt with two buttons. **Dress Shirt: A fine, button up shirt with a necktie or bowtie. **Wife Beater: A tight-fitting sleeveless shirt. **Hospital Scrubs: Patient's hospital gown. **Football Jersey: An American football Jersey. **Prison Jumpsuit: A short sleeve prison jumpsuit. **Dressy Robe: A velvet robe. **Striped Sweater: A long sleeved wool sweater. **Polo Shirt: A short sleeve shirt with a collar. *Shirts: **Hooded Jacket: A hoodie with a zipper. **Straitjacket: A straitjacket with the sleeve ripped off. **Flannel Shirt: A wool button up shirt, unbuttoned. **Fleece Jacket: A zip up long sleeve shirt with a turtleneck collar. **Military Fatigues: Military, camo soldier fatigues. **Denim Vest: A denim jacket with sleeves ripped off. **Denim Jacket: An unbuttoned denim jacket. **Police Uniform: A police officer's uniform. **Bulletproof Vest: A tactical bulletproof vest. (Does not alter gameplay) **Puffy Vest: A puffy winter vest. **Furry Suit: A oversized suit with fake fur and a tail. **Dress Vest: A nice vest. **Sweater Vest: A sweater vest. **Cardigan: A button-up Sweater **Overalls: Farmer or mechanic dungarees. *Overshirts **Rain Jacket: A water-resistant coat. **Puffy Winter Coat: A puffy winter coat. **Winter Longcoat: A longer, wool coat. **Varsity Jacket: A college student jacket. **Suit Jacket: A suit/tuxedo top. **Fancy Fur Coat: A longcoat with fur inside. **Trench Coat: A trench coat. **Track Jacket: An unzipped jacket **Lab Coat: Fit for a doctor or scientist. **General Uniform: A general's uniform. **Bomber Jacket: A leather jacket with a fur lining. **Leather Jacket: A leather jacket with suit-like lapels. **Biker Jacket: A leather jacket that bikers wear. **Collar Leather Jacket: Another style of leather jacket. **Old Western Duster: A long duster coat worn by people in the old west. **Dark Priest Robes: Robes similar to Lucifer's. **Santa Coat: A fur coat that Santa Claus wears. **Mother's Gown: A female gown, worn by.. a male. *Pants **Jeans w/belt **Dirty and Ripped Jeans **Slacks **Torn up Slacks **Cargo Pants **Shorts **Sweatpants **Track Pants **Punk Jeans *Shoes **Work Boots **Dress Shoes **Sneakers **Star Sneakers **Sandles **Cowboy Boots **Biker Boots **Casual Shoes **Combat Boots **Rain Boots *Accesories **Rucksack **Sling Bag **Rubber Gloves **Fingerless Gloves **Mechanic Gloves **Clown Gloves **Driving Gloves **Watch **Neck Tie **Bow Tie **Colonel Tie **Neck Bandana **Winter Scarf **Tactic Scarf **Gauntlets **Chain Necklace **Ring Nacklace **Arrowhead Necklace **Dog Tags **Cross Necklace **Arm Chain Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Slasher Category:Unlockables Category:Character Customization